ItaHina Akatsuki ch3
by RandmeChik02
Summary: At first when I made the first chapter I didn't know what to wright next. So I just started flipping through shonen jump and other manga books. but what this story is about is Hinata going on a mission and being taken bye Itachi to join the Akatsuki.


Itachi watched the kitten as it was moved from Hinata's bed to Deidara and Sasori's bed. He had known for a while but had always been confused on where Deidara slept at nights since he never really had his own bed. Itachi smiled to himself. Deidara had spent the first week in the Uchiha's room and half of that week was spent in his bed at night. The blonde had told the truth but not the whole truth.

Hinata leaned against Itachi and saw the kitten attack a pillow. She said, and not meaning to, "We could have a child someday. It would be like a kitten. Small and playful." The Hyuuga's Eldest daughter sat up straight realizing what she had said but Itachi just pulled her back to leaning against him.

"You love me that much to want a child with me?" He pulled his mouth from the ear he had just whispered in and stared into her eyes. Sasori looked back and smirked. The red-head pulled out a whining blonde who didnt want to leave the kitten in the room. Deidara crossed his arms and finally quit struggling.

Hinata blushed and replied, "I didnt mean to say that. I mean I would but if you-" She was cut off by Itachi's kiss and said nothing after he pulled away. Itachi wasnt smiling and told her, "If you want to have my child then so be it. If I am killed then it will be your fault for wanting the child knowing that it may be fatherless or have a father that is to busy to care for it."

The teenage girl looked at him sad, "You wont help care for it and who says it will be fatherless! YOU WONT DIE!" By the end of her sentence she was angry with him and had screamed in his face. Itachi was surprised by her force and said softly to her, "Being in the Akatsuki, there is a chance of me dieing and you too but I will try to help raise our child. That is if we have one."

Hinata blinked and layed down, pulling the blankets to her chin. She was getting upset over nothing. She wasnt pregnant with anyone's child and wasnt even married to him. Itachi scowled and got dressed. After putting his hair up and cloak on he said, "You're sleeping in my room tonight." With that little command he walked out of the room.

She rolled onto her side and thought about their first arguement they had had as a couple and giggled. She fell asleep about 5 minutes later.

About 5 hours later Deidara and Sasori were walking in. Well it was Sasori walking in holding Deidara who had fallen asleep watching tv and the red-head was getting sick of hearing Itachi talking about baby names. He had no idea what had happened between the two so decided to go to bed.

Seeing Hinata, Sasori walked over and shook her. "Get up. Itachi has been talking about names for his child. Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Hinata stirred and looked up at Sasori. "Hi Sasori. Names for his child? Wha-" Stopping in mid-sentence she sat up and said, "He is actually thinking about it?" Sasori was obviously confused and watched Hinata change into a tanktop and underwear then run out the door.

Deidara was suddenly behind him and hung onto his shoulders. "She isnt in the room and I have a feeling she isnt going to be coming back." Getting what the blonde meant, Sasori turned and threw his boyfriend on their bed. Deidara giggled and pulled Sasori down with him.

Hinata ran to Itachi's room which caused the few members of the Akatsuki she passed stare since the only door down that way was their rooms and Itachi's room. When the door slammed Kisame laughed and walked to the main room with Zetsu who was explaining why he was like a plant.

Itachi was sitting at the end of the bed in basically boxers and a tanktop. Hinata had forgotten to grab her sweatshorts before leaving the room which was another reason the others stared. Looking up he saw her and chuckled. She looked surprised and Itachi walked up to her. "You look like you've never seen me in so little clothes before. Remember earlier I was in nothing."

Hinata blinked a few times and smiled mischeviously. "Deidara and Sasori are going at it so I decided I couldnt grab much else since I had forgotten to grab my cloak when I closed the door. I could here a giggle from Deidara then it was muffled. So I ended up coming in this although Kisame was staring at me strangely and your uncle was too."

Oblivious to the trick Hinata used Itachi frowned and said, "They better not look at you again like that or they'll get it..." His new girlfriend laughed and when he looked up he was forced on the bed. Hinata grinned and said, "Wanna have some 'fun'?" Itachi nodded rolled over on top of the smiling girl thinking to himself, She's only 16 and I'm 22. Do I really want to help a child raise another child?

Itachi smiled to himself and said, "To hell with it." He looked at a confused Hinata and said quickly, "Not you. It was something else."

Hinata woke up as someone knocked on the door. She nudged Itachi awake and pointed to the door. Itachi frowned and grabbed his boxers that he had been wearing last night and pulled them on. The person knocked on the door again and this time Itachi said loudly, "One second!" He walked to the door and opened it.

Sasori and a half dressed Deidara were at the door. Itachi rubbed his forehead, "What?" Deidara grinned happily and said,"What do you mean what? Twice on the same and first day? She must be pregnant or close to it." Itachi stopped rubbing and glared at Deidara. "Dont forget thats what happened with us so its not a big surprise now is it?"

Deidara took the scope off his eye and replied, "Hmph. I'm not a girl though am I? Atleast I stay with one gender instead of going from one to one." Sasori frowned and walked in leaving the two arguing as if Itachi had cheated on Deidara.

Hinata patted a spot on the bed and said, "Sit. I have to ask you something." As Sasori sat down she got up and started dressing and started to speak but before she could say anything Itachi yelled at her, "There are guys out in the hallway you know and the doors not closed!" She walked over grabbing a blanket on the way, pulled Deidara in and closed the door. "All better."

Itachi muttered something under his breath and sat next to Sasori. They spoke quietly while Deidara helped Hinata pick something out to wear although she had to wear Itachi's clothes. She found her old forehead protecter and threw it at Itachi, "Scratch it for me." Itachi cursed and pushed it towards Sasori saying something about the puppet weapons being able to scratch metal.

Deidara grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and gave his shirt to Hinata who had been wanting to borrow it for a while. It was light blue and had a rose and puppy on it. "Its surprising no one knows your gay." She laughed at how it sounded and Deidara replied, "They know I'm gay but they dont know Sasori is." Nodding Hinata put it on, "You know what? We wear the same size shirts. I was thinking it would be a bit big but its exactly the same!" Deidara grinned and in front of Sasori who had turned away from Itachi a while ago.

Sasori obviously surprised by the sudden light weight on his lap looked at him expecting the kitten since they Sasori had snuck it in under his cloak. The redhead looked down and blushed. It was Deidara's hands and Hinata had the kitten on her head. Itachi looked over to see why Sasori had quit talking and smirked, "Cant keep your hands off him can you?"

Hinata looked over and saw what Deidara had done and blushed too. She put the kitten on Deidara's leg but before it could do anything the blonde had rested his head on one of Sasori's legs. Smiling, Hinata went and sat on Itachi's lap and rested her head against his shoulder.

The Uchiha looked down at her and bent his head then raised hers and kissed her passionately then pulled away leaving the young girl wanting another. He said, "Not until tonight kitten." Hinata was surprised by the nickname he gave her and at first didnt understand but said, "Fine. But I dont want to wait that long."

"Talk about mushy and Sasori I didnt know that you and Deidara were together." By that time Deidara had been pinned down by Sasori and was being kissed over and over again. Kisame had opened the door to get something from his bed in the room. "I promised to leave you tonight but you may want to find a new place to sleep since I cant sleep in the pond everyday. It makes me feel downgraded." Finding whatever it was he stuffed it into his cloak and closing the door behind him said, "Share the room with Sasori and Deidara. It is horrible hearing sounds coming from both rooms and to think I was thrown out because of a girl."

Sasori looked back not letting go of Deidara and scowled, "Great. Now I am going to have to deal with Tobi or Madara or whatever he's calling himself now. Always changing his name to the other one. Well Deidara wont have to deal with anything since everyone knows." Deidara frowned and got one of his hands free and pulled the puppet master close, "I just got ignored when they found out so dont worry about it."

Itachi watched as they returned to kissing again and was surprised when the blonde let Sasori pin Deidara's hand down again and tighten his grip. He was angry you could tell and was being rough with Deidara. Itachi and Hinata had to pull them apart and Hinata said to Sasori, "Dont take out your anger on him. He might tell you its okay but he doesnt want to hurt you although most likely he'll get hurt instead just not mentally like you would." Looking back she saw Deidara trying to kiss Itachi not remembering they were apart and then at the moment Itachi looked over at Hinata, the blonde had the chance.

"Damn. Why does he go after the old boyfriends instead of the new one?" Sasori was mad and Itachi was struggling trying to get Deidara off of him and was forced onto the bed. Hinata felt a tinge of jealousy knowing she would have to look for both genders of exs then just let Deidara make out with Itachi for about 5 minutes until Deidara got up and went after Sasori who had walked out muttering to himself about idiots and choosing Deidara over the only other girl in Akatsuki besides Hinata.

Itachi layed there and closed his eyes, "Why is Deidara stronger then me?" Hinata frowned and said, "Maybe you wanted him to kiss you. To see how it would feel again compared to the feel of a woman." The Uchiha sat up and turned towards her, "You're not a woman! You're a dumb teenager who doesnt know what she wants!" Seeing the hurt look on her face and realizing what he had yelled at her, he said, "I'm sor-"

"Dont bother. If I end up pregnant I'll stay with you but if I'm not then we're over. You wouldnt want to be dumb teenager that doesnt know what she wants." She let her hair fall over her face but Itachi saw the tears run down her pale cheek. When he tried to pull her to him, instead of her normal easiness she pulled away with such ferocity that it caused Itachi to fall forward on the bed. The raven-haired man caught himself but when he looked up all he saw was Hinata's breasts. Blushing the Uchiha looked up to her face but was unable to say anything because Hinata threw on her cloak and started to walk out.

Before closing the door she said, "It was all lust and no love wasnt it Ita?" Reminding herself they werent together anymore she corrected herself and continued, "I mean Itachi. Tell me when you want me because you love me and dont just lust me anymore." With that came the slamming of a door leaving Itachi on the messed up bed with two people who had loved him but although only for a short time he had taken it for granted.

Pein, the leader, walked in and said, "Go apologize to the girl. She's destroying everything and yelling your name. Even in a few seconds she ended up destroying the tv. Seeing Itachi in nothing but the boxers the leader frowned, "Maybe I should get Deidara to do it."

"No. Get Sasori to do it. She's mad at Deidara too." Itachi turned away and heard the door close again. He needed to blow off some steam so went the back way to the training grounds. Hearing heavy breathing he turned. The man fell onto Itachi causing him to fall on his back with the man on top of him.


End file.
